Summer Vacation
by Kagome25
Summary: The sequel to ‘Protecting Kagome.’ I’ve finally started it! The entire gang goes on vacation in Kagome’s time! This is going to be fun!FLUFF! INUKAG
1. Let's Go On Vacation!

Hello Everybody! I am so excited to write this! Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you all like this one! Please Review! Here's chapter 1!

Chapter1

Let's Go on Vacation!

Kagome was the first to awake that morning. The sun had barely risen and everyone else was still slumbering. She looked around, seeing everyone except for Kohaku.

'I wonder where he is...' Kagome thought to herself.

She got up and put her sheets over Shippo. She ruffled his hair softly and walked out of the hut. She looked to her right and saw Kohaku.

"Hey," she whispered. "What are you doing out here so early?"

He jumped slightly at hearing Kagome's voice.

"Uh... Just standing here," he muttered leaning against the hut.

"Why don't you walk down to the river with me? We can wash up together," Kagome suggested.

Kohaku blushed and nodded. "Okay..."

Kagome slipped in and out of the hut quickly, holding two rags in her hand. She smiled warmly at Kohaku and he blushed again.

"Let's go!"

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Kagome and Kohaku reached the river. Kagome walked over to it and dipped her hands in it. She threw the water on her face and sighed happily.

"Ah! Nothing like a nice refreshing splash of water to wake you up, huh Kohaku?"

Kohaku knelt down next to Kagome and dipped his rag in the water. He rung it out and washed his face slowly.

"Kagome..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kagome stared at him.

"For what Kohaku?" she asked puzzled.

"When I was under Naraku's control... I did so many bad things... And you all forgave me, just like that."

Kohaku's grip on the rag tightened and he began to tremble.

"I killed all of those people.... And I tried to kill you... But all of you just... just..."

Tears fell from Kohaku's eyes and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Kohaku..."

Kagome slid over next to him and put her arms around him.

"Kohaku... It wasn't your fault. You were under Naraku's spell. Sango always told us good things about you. We all know you wouldn't have done all those bad things if it weren't for Naraku. You know, I was under a spell once because of Naraku... And I almost KILLED Inuyasha."

"You were also under Naraku's spell?" Kohaku asked amazedly.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't easy trying to over come the spell. But I finally did, and I ended up not doing what Naraku had wanted me to do. Kohaku, you must be really strong if you didn't fulfill Naraku's wish to kill me. And you must not have wanted that to happen. We understand that and for that we forgive you. You can't be blamed for something that's not your fault, so let's not talk about it anymore, ok?"

Kohaku began to tremble even harder and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

Kagome smiled. "Don't mention it."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

When Kohaku and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut, they saw that everyone was awake.

"Kagome! Where did you go?!" Shippo asked, jumping on her shoulder.

"Kohaku and I went to the river to wash up," Kagome explained. Kohaku smiled.

"Yeah. We had a water fight too. I won of course," Kohaku added, laughing slightly.

Sango stared at him.

'That's the little brother I know.' She sighed lightly and looked over at Kagome. 'How do you do it... How do you do it...?'

Kaede stood up, holding her bow and arrows.

"Kaede, what do you have your bow and arrows for?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"To fight off any demons child."

"Oh... Well in my time, there are no demons..."

Kaede blushed.

"Well, it seems I will not be needing these than."

She turned around and sat her arrows and bow against the wall. Inuyasha stood up, crossing his arms.

"Are we going to go or what?" he huffed impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses ok Inuyasha? We're going as soon as everyone is ready..."

"Which is now!" Miroku said anxiously. "If the girls in Kagome's time are as cute as the ones in those books Kagome bring here, than we must be off!"

Sango glared at him. She raised her hand up to slap him in the back of the head, but was interrupted by Kohaku. He reached over and grabbed his sister's hand lightly.

"Come on Sango. It's time to go," he said softly. Sango stared at him for a moment, and than smiled at him.

'Kagome may be one of the nicest people I know, but I still love my big sister more than anyone,' Kohaku thought.

"Finally!" Shippo squealed. "Finally I get to go to Kagome's time and see what it's like! I can't wait!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at Shippo, reaching down and slowly picking him up.

"That's right Shippo. You finally get to come to my time. You and Kohaku will be able to meet my little brother, Sota. I think you'll all get along just fine," she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They'll all get along, alright can we go already?" Inuyasha huffed impatiently, kneeling down for Kagome to board his back.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked over to Inuyasha, playfully tugging on his ear.

"Okay dog boy. Were leaving already."

Inuyasha grunted slightly. "Would ya quit treating me like a dog?"

Kagome giggled and got on Inuyasha's back, with Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha made sure they were securely on his back and than bounded out the door.

"Well Kirara. It's time to do your stuff," Sango stated. She picked up Kirara with two delicate hands, and than threw her up in the air. Kirara spun in the air, and than landed on her feet, five times the size she had been moments ago. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kaede slowly boarded Kirara's back. She roared loudly and than flew out the door after Inuyasha.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Inuyasha arrived at the well followed by Kirara moments after. Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku jumped off of her and she changed back into her smaller form. Kagome walked over to the well, bracing the sides of it with her two soft hands.

"I can't wait to tell my family that we defeated Naraku, and now I can finally stay there for a while without being rushed," Kagome squealed in excitement. "It seems like it was so long ago when I fell through this well, collecting jewel shards with you all.... And now we've completed our journey."

They all stood there in silence as the wind blew and the birds on the forest chirped loudly.

"Well, we won't get there by just standing here," Inuyasha said, standing beside Kagome. She leaned over and shyly put her hand over his.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Kirara jumped into Sango's arms while Kohaku took her hand. Miroku walked on the other side of Kohaku and put his hand on his shoulder. Kaede stepped in between Sango and Kagome, cuffing her arm with the both of them. Shippo just sat on Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand.

"I think if we all jump at the same time, we can all pass through," Kagome stated.

They all nodded in agreement. They stepped up on the ledge of the well and looked at on another.

"Here we go!" Inuyasha yelled. They all looked down into the well.

"One... two..." Kagome counted off.

"Three!"

Than they all jumped into the well, followed by a bright blue light.

I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO MAKE THIS! I'm just really lazy. ; And my disk drive was broken, so that's also why it took me so long. Oh ya, and basketball practice, which practically kills me! Well, I hope you like my new story. Please Review!


	2. Getting Used to It All

Hewwo everybody!! I am so happy! I already got THREE, count it, THREE reviews! LOL! I'm so happy, I'm going to make chapter 2 as fast as I can! I want to thank Kagomerules (because she does) JadesRose (who has been reading just about all of my stories, thanks!!) and PenPusherM (even though they didn't review on my other story, lol) and now all of three of you shall be rewarded with candy!!! ...... Or not.... Lol. Here's chapter 2!

Oh crap! I forgot to add: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter2

Getting Used to it All

A large blue light engulfed the well house, than quickly disappeared. It was soon followed by a large clunking sound.

CLUNK!

Loud moaning sounds could be heard from the bottom of the well as well.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sota chanted as he ran toward the well house. He had seen the blue light from his bedroom window, which meant his sister, was home. Sota reached the well house and excitedly open the door to be face to face with... A boy?

"You're not Kagome...." Sota whispered.

Kohaku sweat dropped, blushing slightly.

"No, but I am!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, with Kagome on his back. A large lump on her head. Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kirara stood beside the well, while Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

Sota smiled excitedly and ran around Kohaku. Kagome put her arms out, waiting for her brother to leap into her arms. Instead, Sota jumped down the small flight of steps and nearly squeezed the life out of Inuyasha.

"Hey Sota, ya miss me?"

"Ya! I was wondering when you were coming back! Hey, why are there bumps on all of your heads?!" Sota asked anxiously.

"We all had a little run in when we got on this side of the well," Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his head.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, fuming.

"Sota!!"

Sota turned around and looked at his angry sister.

"Oh, sorry sis!" Sota said apologetically. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

"It's ok."

Sota released her and looked around at all of the strangers in their well house.

"Uh, Kagome," Sota whispered. "Who are these people?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry everybody! Sota, this is Sango," she said pointing to Sango.

"You must be Kagome's little brother," Sango said sweetly. "She's told us a lot about you."

"That's Miroku," Kagome said, looking over at him. She quietly added, "You're lucky you're not a girl."

Miroku smiled nervously and chuckled. "Now, now Kagome. I don't want your brother to think ill of me."

Kagome smiled. "That's Kaede."

Kaede took a step forward and smiled at Sota.

"Nice to meet ye young man."

"I think you and my grandpa will get along just fine," Sota laughed.

"And this is Shippo and Kohaku. You'll probably get to know them the best."

Kohaku bowed and Shippo jumped onto the ground.

"Want to see something cool?!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure."

"Transform!" Shippo pulled a leave out from his small jacket and placed it on top of his head. A large ball of smoke appeared and when it cleared, he was the same size as Sota.

Sota gasped loudly.

"Wow! You're almost cooler than Inuyasha!" Sota cried.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue out at him.

"He said almost Shippo. You'll never be as cool as I am," Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh ya!"

Shippo pulled out another leaf and put it over his head.

"Transform!" he yelled again. This time when the smoke cleared, Inuyasha stood in front of Sota.

"WOW!" Sota yelled. "You can change into Inuyasha! You're so cool!"

Everyone just stood there with slightly annoyed looks on their faces as Inuyasha and Inuyasha began to fight each other. With one good bash to the head, a puff of smoke appeared and Shippo was back to his regular form again.

"There, that should teach the half-pint."

All the while, Sota stood next to Inuyasha, jumping up and down, chanting, "You're so cool! You're so cool!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "I think we should all go in and meet my mom and grandpa now."

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed, jumping up and down on Inuyasha's head.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome yelled when they got through the front door.

"Ya, and she has her friends with her too!" Sota cheered excitedly.

"Oh, well come on in," Kagome's mom said, sticking her head through the living room doorway. "Oh wow. I guess you brought the whole gang here this time didn't you sweetie?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah! Sorry it was such short notice. We just kind of all jumped into the well," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you all can just make yourselves right at home and stay as long as you like!" Kagome's mom chirped.

"Really?!" Sota yelled anxiously. Kagome frowned.

"Why do you care Sota," she mumbled. "They're my friends."

"Well mom," Kagome continued. "We were planning on going to that Paradise Hotel off the coast of the Pacific Ocean. I hear about it last time I was here, and almost all of my friends will be there!"

"Hmm, that's nice Kagome. But do you have the money for it?"

'Aha! Planning ahead has helped me for once in my life!' Kagome thought happily.

"Yuki's cousin works at the hotel and he said it's free for her and all of her friends!" Kagome cheered. She winked at her mom and added, "Family discount."

Her mother giggled.

"Ok than Kagome. But you will have to find some clothes for all of your friends," Kagome's mom said gently.

"I figured Sango could borrow my clothes, Inuyasha and Miroku could borrow some of dad's old clothes and Shippo and Kohaku could borrow some of Sota's clothes. Oh ya, and if it's not to much to ask, Kaede could borrow some of grandpa's clothes, since they dress so much alike," Kagome suggested.

"I don't think so!" Kagome's grandpa said, walking into the room. "No one will be wearing my clothes! And who is this Kaede pers-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kaede. His eyes went wide and his mouth practically hit the ground. He quickly gathered himself and ran over to Kaede's side.

"Excuse me young lady! I apologize for my rudeness. I just figured you were too young to wear my clothing!" he said in a strange voice.

Miroku leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear, "If I'm not mistaken, than Kagome's grandfather is hitting on old Kaede."

Sango sweat dropped. "Well, it seems you and Kagome's grandfather will get along just well."

"Why ever would you say that?" Miroku laughed, fanning his hand.

Kaede looked at Kagome's grandfather and blushed deeply.

"Why, I couldn't figure out how young ye were either by how young ye looked," she said kindly.

"Well, Madam Kaede, you can borrow anything of mine. But anything I've had or felt until this point has meant nothing to me! Your eyes are as deep as the ocean and your lips are as soft as a plum!"

'I know old Kaede isn't falling for this load-' Inuyasha began to think.

"Well, thank you. But please, you're making this old woman blush," Kaede giggled.

' I can't believe she's falling for this!'

Kagome looked at the two as if they were nuts!

'Since when does Kaede giggle?!' she thought amazed.

"Why don't you stay here with me young lady while they go on their trip. Than you won't be interrupted and you can have some beauty sleep, not that you need any mind you," he chuckled.

Kaede smiled. "Well, this old woman has been helping out an awful lot in the village... I think I will stay here. And than I won't be a burden on the young people."

Kagome's grandpa practically flipped inside.

"Wow, it's good to know that someone still cares about this old man!" he cried.

Kaede shook her head.

"I often feel the same way."

Kaede and Kagome's grandpa than turned around, heading up the steps, to do who knows what. Their eyes followed them up the steps until they heard the door shut. As soon as it did, they all looked at each other and laughed. Even Kagome's mom stifled a low giggle. The laughter soon died down as the phone rang. Everyone jumped as they heard that strange, loud ringing noise.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, hiding underneath her hair. Sango jumped into Miroku's arms, and Kohaku jumped behind Sango. Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll protect you Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome, her mother and Sota all looked at one another and burst out laughing. Inuyasha, who thought they were laughing at him, jumped back and let out a low growl.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, we weren't laughing directly at you," Kagome giggled. "It's just the phone. Oh ya, I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you after I answer this."

Kagome ran over to the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Higurashi residence!"

Inuyasha froze as he heard another voice on the receiving end of the phone.

'What the...'

"Oh hi Yuki! Ya, all of my friends and I are here!

"What? Twenty minutes?! Uh, no! We can get ready that fast. Not that much space?"

Kagome turned around and looked at all of her friends. She figured Kohaku and Shippo would stay here with Sota. She wasn't sure it would be easy to get them to stay though. She wanted Kohaku to go so he could be with his sister, and she also wanted Shippo to go too.... It's just that, he could get a little out of hand sometime. And the fact that they were lacking on space was a negative for him.

"Ya, there's five of us. Eight all together?! Well, I guess we'll just have to adjust. Ok, see you soon! Buh bi!"

Kagome hung up the phone and squealed in enthusiasm.

"My friends are going to be here soon! Sota, I need you to help Kohaku, Miroku and Inuyasha change into some of dad's old clothes, and Sango.... Sango, come with me!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and almost dragged her up the steps until Shippo grabbed onto her leg.

"Kagome," he whispered sadly. "You said there were five of us... and there's six...."

Kagome bit her lip.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," she lied. "But I'm sure you can sit on someone's lap."

Shippo wagged his fury tail and than jumped onto Sota's shoulder. Kagome began up the stairs again, but was stopped by her mother.

"Oh Kagome!"

"..."

"I take it you'll be staying this time?" she asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled warmly at her. "For as long as I like."

Her mother nodded at her and she ran up the steps. Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Inuyasha slowly followed Sota as he led them downstairs.

'I sure hope it's not for long,' he thought to himself as he looked down the steps. 'Not for long...'

YAY! ONE MORE REVIEW! Lolz, I was hoping for more, but it's ok! Thank you Figures Shadow!! You are so kind to me! Lol, now, I want more reviews! NOW!

Lol


	3. Meeting Kagome's Friends

Hello!!! Ok, so I only got one more review. That's ok.... I... won't... cry! Cries I want more reviews!!! Please review so I know that more than 3 people are reading my story! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... But I do own this chapter

Chapter3

Meeting Kagome's friends

Kagome opened the door to her room, stepping aside and letting Sango enter first. Sango stepped in, slipping off her sandals and looked around amazedly.

"Wow! Kagome! Your room is so big! You're entire castle is big! Is your family related to a lord of any kind?" she asked amazedly.

Kagome entered her room and shut the door behind her, giggling lightly.

"No, this is just a modern home. If you think I'm rich, you have to see some houses down by my school. They're huge!"

Sango blushed at her lack of knowledge.

"Oh!"

Kagome smiled, walking over to her closet. She opened it up and once again amazed Sango.

"Kagome! Wow! You have so many clothes!"

"Thank you!"

"And yet, why do you continue to wear that skimpy uniform all of the time?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome frowned.

"I don't ALWAYS wear it," she pointed out.

Sango blushed again.

"That's right."

'And yet, I don't recall ever seeing her without it,' she thought to herself.

"Well Sango, you can pick out anything in here that you want to wear, ok? Bring a lot, around fourteen or fifteen. We're going to be there for two whole weeks," Kagome said excitedly.

Sango gasped.

"Fourteen whole days?!"

"Yup! Wait, you don't mind do you...?"

"Oh of course not. I was just asking."

Kagome nodded.

"Okay."

"But Kagome, if I have all of your clothes, what are you going to wear?"

Kagome smiled again.

"Oh I'll find _something _around here."

She giggled and than run out of the room.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Sota led Inuyasha and the others down the steps, than turned left. He led them down a short hallway and than stopped in front of a white door. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. He than quickly ran in, allowing the others to come in too before he shut the door.

"This was my mom and dad's room before he died," Sota whispered.

There was a large, dusty bed against the wall in the center of the room. Next to it was a dusty nightstand with a small light blue lamp into of it. To the far left of the room was a dresser and two large closet doors.

"Now my mom sleeps upstairs with grandpa. We haven't came in this room for a long time," he added.

Inuyasha stood behind Sota and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok kid," he muttered.

Sota smiled widely at Inuyasha and wiped away a few tears. He quickly walked over to the closet and yanked it open. A large squeaking noise came from the closet door, and two or three moths flew out of the closet. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ripped the moths in half.

"I hate moths..." he mumbled. (If you've seen Inuyasha the movie, the villain is a moth, so that's why he no likey moths!)

Sota watched the moths wings slowly flutter to the ground and than turned around and went back to searching for clothes for them all. He found a black t-shirt with the word 'Tokyo' written on it in Japanese.

Inuyasha quickly jumped forward and grabbed it.

"I'll wear it!" he yelled.

Sota laughed.

"Kagome's right, you are funny!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

'Kagome said I'm funny?'

He paused.

"What else does she say about me?" he asked curiously.

Sota smiled. "Nothing except for she loves you!"

Inuyasha blushed while Miroku and Shippo laughed and Kohaku smiled slightly.

Sota turned around and went back to looking for clothes for his new friends. He pulled out a navy blue shirt that said, "P is for Pervert," which Miroku quickly grabbed. Sota sweat dropped.

'I don't remember dad ever wearing that before....'

He pulled out three more shirts, all of which Inuyasha claimed. One had been painted especially for Sota's dad, and it said, "I love my little Kagome." Inuyasha made sure no one saw him grab it though. The other two were just plain and white t-shirts. He pulled out two more and Miroku grabbed those two. The first one had a picture of an animated Buddha. The other one had a plump and old monk on the front. He was bowing and his eyes were closed. Sota than became tired and just pulled out a large amount of clothes.

"You can choose the ones you like, I have to go upstairs and give Kohaku and Shippo some of my clothes!" he said happily.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded as Sota began to leave the room.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

Sota turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a place where I can... You know, do my business?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper.

Sota smiled. "Sure, and it's called a bathroom. Just go straight down the hall and make a left. You can't miss it!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks Sota."

"Welcome!" He than turned around and ran upstairs.

When Inuyasha turned to the pile of clothes, he saw that Miroku already had his clothes picked out.

"I'll be waiting upstairs for you slow pokes," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Miroku, what are you smiling about?"

"Mmm, nothing!" He than ran out of the room and went up stairs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Pervert..."

He went over to the pile of clothes and noticed that the shirt he had had, the one that said, "I love my little Kagome," was on the floor. Inuyasha frowned.

"Gah!" He shrugged it off and began to pick up the clothes he wanted again. He heard the door open, and figured it was Miroku, trying to get some more clothes. He just sat there crouched over, going through the pile of clothes. The person slowly walked over behind him and when the person didn't say anything, he quickly turned around to see.... Kagome.

They both blushed at how close they were, but instead of moving away, Inuyasha kissed her lightly and blushed. Kagome blushed as well, but not as much as Inuyasha.

"Hi," he whispered.

Kagome smiled at him. Just for him and no one else.

"Hi," she whispered back.

She looked around him at the pile of clothes and smiled lightly.

"I haven't seen any of those clothes touch a human body in years," she whispered.

"If you don't want me to wear them, I'll- I'll put them back!" he said quickly.

Kagome giggled. "No, it's ok."

He quickly turned around and picked up all of the shirts and pants he wanted and stood in front of Kagome again.

"Uh, sorry it was taking so long."

Kagome reached over and massaged his ear.

"It's alright. Sango still isn't ready and Kohaku and Shippo aren't either. It's a good thing you and my father are the same size."

Kagome noticed that her name was on one of the shirts and quickly snatched it from Inuyasha. She smiled warmly and hot tears came to her eyes as she saw the shirt.

"I was wondering where this shirt was," she whispered. "My dad bought it at a fair when I was five. He put it on me at first, and I dragged it around on the ground."

Kagome put her hand over her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Oh gosh, why'd he have to...."

Inuyasha dropped the clothes in his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She set her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Kagome and Inuyasha walked upstairs, seeing that Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Sota­- SOTA?! Sota had a large suitcase next to him, with a large pair of shades on. This trip was meant for Sota. It was just for Kagome and her feudal friends. It was a celebration for their defeat of Naraku!

"How do I look sis?!" Sota asked excitedly.

Kagome sighed. "Uh Sota... This vacation was just for us..."

Sota slowly took off his sunglasses.

"I know... For all us," he said pointing to everyone including himself.

"Um no, it's for us," Kagome said, pointing to everyone except for Sota.

"But what about me?" he asked sadly.

"It's kind of like a vacation for us for defeating Naraku... Please don't feel bad. And besides, I can go on vacation with you, mom and grandpa anytime.... Ok?"

Sota quickly whipped away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"O-okay!" he stuttered. His bottom lip trembled, but he continued to smile at his sister. "As long as when you get back, we can all hang out. The whole family, okay?"

Kagome walked over to her little brother and ruffled his hair.

"Okay little brother!"

There was a moment of silence as Kagome bent down and hugged her brother. Suddenly, a large honking noise came from outside.

"Oh no! That's Yuki! I told her we would be out there and ready!" Kagome cried.

"Well, we better get going," Inuyasha said, picking up the bags, ready to bound outside in his regular kimono.

"Wait just a minute!" Kagome demanded.

"Huh?"

Kagome dug around in the small backpack she had on her back, pulling out a red and white trucker hat.

"Put this over your head."

"I almost forgot," he mumbled.

Inuyasha took the hat from her and quickly placed it on his head, while everyone else picked up their suitcases and walked outside.

"What the-"

Miroku and everyone else stopped in their tracks as they saw the strange gadget in front of them. Kagome turned around and looked at them.

"What... is it?" she asked confused.

"What the heck is that!?" Miroku yelled.

"Come on Kagome!" Ayume yelled from the front seat window of her friends Explorer. (For those of you who don't know, an Explorer XLT has three rows of seats) "We're trying to get there before all of the good rooms are taken! Tell your friends to put their stuff in the trunk on come on!"

Kagome turned around and looked at her friends. "I'll explain everything when we get to the hotel, I promise. Just trust me ok?"

They all gave each other a regretful look and than nodded.

"Okay Kagome, if you say so," Shippo said, jumping onto her shoulder. Kagome pat his head and walked over to the car. She paused for a moment as she noticed another person in the car.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome frowned. 'Oh no.'

Hojo, who else, sat in the front seat crammed up with Ayume.

"I had to sit up here with Ayume so there was enough room for all of your friends," he said sweetly.

"Uh, thanks Hojo."

Inuyasha growled slightly.

'Hojo...'

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Yuki, Ayume and Hojo sat crammed in the first row of seats, while Sango, Kohaku and Miroku sat in the middle row, and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo sat comfortably in the back.

"So, these are people from Northern Japan?" Yuki asked curiously, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yep," Kagome said plainly.

Hojo chuckled. "No wonder they're so strange looking."

Everyone glared at him, while Kagome, Ayume and Yuki felt sorry for him for being so dense.

"Well, maybe we think you're strange looking," Sango fired back.

Hojo smiled. "Oh, I know I'm not strange looking. Everyone dresses like this."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Well, where we're from, everyone dresses like this," he growled. Kagome just sat there, curling her finger in Shippo's tail. She couldn't wait for them to arrive at the hotel. It was about two or so hours away, so she knew she would be asleep for half of the trip. She yawned, and than curled up next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her, blushing lightly. He than put his arm around her waist, laying his head on top of hers.

Kagome smiled.

'This is going to be a good trip...'


	4. Arriving At the Hotel

Yay! Nine reviews all together! Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! I'm angry with myself because yesterday, I was going to update another chapter, but I fell asleep and slept for 12 or 13 hours. XX and in the last chapter, I wasn't very descriptive. I didn't say what they were wearing or anything And I'll try to make Hojo nicer and not as dense. It's 7:17 and I have plenty of time to update 3 whole chapters!! LOL, ok, here's chapter 4!

Chapter4

Arriving At the Hotel

When Kagome woke up, the sun wasn't quite as high as it had been when she had fallen asleep. She glanced up at the dashboard to see that it was five thirty. They had left around three forty-five, and would be arriving at the hotel in a few minutes. She felt something soft against her bare legs, and glanced down to see Inuyasha's head lying on her lap. His ear kept on twitching, tickling her leg. She let out a soft giggle and began to softly rub his ear.

"Mmm, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in his sleep.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. She began to run her finger through his hair with her other hand, while massaging his ear.

"You awake back there?" Yuki said from her place in the driver's seat. "Everyone else died on me."

Kagome laughed.

"Yep, I'm awake."

"You were the first person to fall asleep. Than you're other friends, than Hojo and Ayume, than that Inuyasha person. By the way, he's totally hot!"

Kagome and Yuki both started giggling.

"Do you know why Hojo was being so mean earlier?" Kagome asked angrily. "That was so rude!"

"Ya I know, but after you fell asleep, he said he was sorry to all of your friends. I guess he was jealous. He he. You know, since Inuyasha is now his rival," Yuki laughed.

Yuki looked back at Kagome in the rear-view mirror and they made eye contact. They both began to giggle again like all little girls did. Inuyasha's ears twitch one more time and than his eyes opened. The first thing he heard was laughing, so he figured whoever was laughing, was laughing at him. He immediately sat up.

"Oh, you're awake," Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha frowned and mumbled, "Yeah."

Yuki looked in the rear-view mirror again, and her eyes widened as she saw two cat-like ears on his head.

'_What the?!'_

Kagome reached down and put Inuyasha's hat back on his head. She smiled warmly at him, pinching his cheek lightly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey girl! Yuki I think it was. When are we arriving at the... hotel?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"In probably about ten minutes. Hey, what's with the hostility?"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

Kagome laid her head on his chest and smiled. She listened to his heartbeat.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Inuyasha's faced turned a light red and his heartbeat began to pick up.

_Thump thump thump!_

Kagome silently laughed. Inuyasha looked down at her and put his hand under her chin. He slowly lifted her face off of his chest.

"Kagome... What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Kagome giggled at his clueless expression and decided to show him.

She gently pushed his head down next to her chest, quickly taking off his hat. His face became a deep red as his face pressed up against her, and his ears slowly began to twitch.

"I can hear it... I can hear your heart."

Kagome nodded. Yuki just sat in the driver's seat, completely confused. Was she seeing things? She looked up at the sign that said 'Hotels.' For the very first option, she saw the 'Paradise Hotel.' She forgot all about what she had seen and quickly pulled off the highway and onto the main road.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Koga stood in front of the bone-eaters well, with anger written all over his face. The night when he was in Tarantula's village ran through his head. He growled deeply, refusing to let the tears that threaten to fall escape.

"Kagome, I don't care if I have to travel to the ends of the Earth, but you will be mine!" he yelled.

Koga jumped up on the ledge of the well, cringing as a sharp pain went through his side.

'She pierced my side with her arrow in an attempt to save Inuyasha... She will not be forgiven for that!'

Koga looked down the well, inhaling deeply to make sure it was her scent. Yep, hers along with Inuyasha and some other people.

He quickly jumped into the well.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Yuki, Ayume, Hojo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo (that was fun, lol) all stood in the parking lot, stretching and yawning. Shippo curled up on Kagome's shoulder, not caring what anybody had to say about it, or about his tail. Yuki walked up behind Kagome and grabbed his tail.

"Is this a squirrel?" Yuki asked, bouncing it up and down.

"No Yuki, it's a raccoon," Ayume said, grabbing Shippo's leg.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled.

Yuki and Ayume both jumped back, letting Shippo land on his head.

"I thought he was a stuffed animal!" Yuki cried.

Ayume immediately bent down and picked him up.

"Sorry!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so small!" Yuki screamed.

They both began to smother and hug him.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome he's so cute!" Yuki said amazedly.

"Yeah! Where'd you get him?!" Ayume asked curiously.

"He's my.... Cousin! Yeah, and he's staying with me this summer!" Kagome lied.

"He is soooo cute!" Yuki squealed.

"Like a teddy bear!" Ayume cried.

Shippo just sat there, his eyes swirling.

"Uh, come on now! We got to go get checked in so we can get the good rooms remember!" Kagome said quickly, trying to save Shippo.

Yuki and Ayume paused.

"Oh yeah!"

Yuki and Ayume took off toward the hotel, stopping to tell a bellboy to get their suitcases. They than disappeared into the hotel.

Kagome picked up Shippo and wiped away all of the dirt that was on him.

"Aww, I'm sorry Shippo. My friend's have a problem with not knowing how to handle kids," she said softly.

Shippo rubbed the bump on his head.

"It's okay," he cried, whipping away some tears.

"Excuse me miss, may I take your luggage for you?"

Kagome turned around to see that the bellboy Ayume and Yuki had talked to.

"Uh ya! Thanks!"

Kagome walked over to the car and popped the trunk. Three of the suitcases fell out onto Kagome's foot and she bit her lip.

"Here, let me help."

Kagome expected Inuyasha to be the one who said it, but Hojo walked over beside her instead.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier," he whispered.

Kagome nodded. "It's ok."

Hojo and Kagome handed the bellboy their suitcases, one at a time. Inuyasha growled slightly as he saw Hojo's hand accidentally touch Kagome's. The bellboy nodded and than went to push the cart. He struggled, pushing the cart with all of his strength. Instead of the cart moving, he fell flat on his face. Everyone burst out laughing and the bellboy jumped back up, blushing deeply. He began to try and move it again, but Inuyasha pushed him aside and moved it with one hand.

Inuyasha pushed it into the lobby where Ayume and Yuki were.

"I talked to my cuz, and we're in!" Yuki cheered.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hojo stood at the door of their room.

"Four-twenty four. Yep, this is it," Miroku sighed, dropping his bag along with everyone else.

"Well, the girls said they would be up soon, but I don't think we should wait for them. They're room is right next to ours, we can manage," Hojo said smiling.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered, unlocking and opening the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the doorway, speechless, while Hojo hurried in and picked his room. The place was huge! There were three smaller rooms inside of that big one, and a small kitchen in it as well. There were two bathrooms. One was on the left as soon as you entered the room and the other one was in the largest room. (confusing sort of) And as soon as you entered, you your right you could see a small version of a living room with a balcony on it. From there, you could see the entire view of the beach.

"This must have cost Lady Kagome and her friends a fortune! We must thank her when we see her again," Miroku thought aloud.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku and Inuyasha slowly went all the way into the room, dropping their bags next to the couch.

"Kagome's time is so amazing," Miroku whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hojo asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

'I forgot the little annoyance was here,' he thought.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Miroku lied.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm really sorry. Can we put all of that behind us and just be friends?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Whatever."

Hojo smiled.

'It's a start.'

Inuyasha walked in one of the rooms, finding Hojo's belongings in it. He went to another one, seeing that it was bigger than the other room had been. He walked in, setting his bag on the bed. The room was comfy. It had a large full size bed in the middle of the room with a small desk next to the bed. There was a dresser in the corner of the room along with a radio on top. Inuyasha stared at it.

"What the hell...."

Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and tried to pick up the mini radio. No good, it was sealed to the dresser so people couldn't steal it. Inuyasha growled. There was nothing and no one in this world that was stronger than him. He grabbed the radio with his other hand and yanked it off of the dresser. There was a loud ripping noise and there was now a large white spot on the large brown dresser.

"Woops," he muttered. He began to fiddle with the strange gadget, trying to figure out how to use it. He was just about to throw it on the ground in defeat until he heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome say from the other side of the door. He made sure his hat was on before he ran out the door.

"Kagome."

She turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey there."

"Hey," he said softly, smiling back at him. The only other people in the room, who were Miroku and Hojo, just stood there, watching them. Inuyasha came back down to earth, shaking his head as he realized people were staring at him.

"Where are Sango and the others?" he asked gruffly, trying to make up for showing his soft side.

"Yeah, where are Yuki and Ayume?" Hobo, I mean, Hojo asked.

"They're in the room next door. Yuki and Ayume are showing Sango, Kohaku and Shippo around," Kagome explained, winking at Inuyasha.

"Well, who want something to eat, cause I'm starving!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Pizza?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"Yeah, what kind do you like?" Hojo asked.

"We'll take sausage!" Kagome said quickly, jumping in front of Miroku.

"Okay, well I'm going to see what the others want. I'll be back with in the hour."

Hojo than walked out the door.

"Phew, that was close," Kagome sighed, laying down on the couch. Inuyasha walked over in front of the couch and sat down.

"Come on Inuyasha, be a man!" Miroku yelled, surprising the both of them.

"We all know Lady Kagome is your woman, and yet you continue to be shy around her, and won't show any public affection toward her. Suck up your pride!" Miroku demanded. He grabbed Kagome's hand, setting her up. He than grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and pulled him onto the couch. He than pushed Kagome's head onto Inuyasha's lap.

"And that is how a couple should sit!"

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Okay, now explain to us Kagome," Miroku said in a calm voice, "What is pizza?"

Kagome's blush faded and she smiled, happy that she could explain something to her feudal friends.

"It's like a big piece of cooked bread with sauce and cheese on it. With any topping you like. It's delicious!"

Inuyasha quickly forgot Miroku was there as Kagome's scent overpowered him. He looked down at her, smiling slightly and began to play with her bangs.

Kagome smiled, reaching forward and grabbing the remote that was on the glass table in front of her. (Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain the layout of the living room! There's a small couch in the room and a glass table in front of that. In front of that is a thirty-inch television. Behind the television is a large glass sliding door, with a balcony. And on both sides of the glass table are two large love seats. There we go! )

She clicked the ON button on the remote, the TV flashing quickly.

"What the hell?!" Miroku yelled.

Pictures began to play across the screen. It was an animal documentary on snakes. There was a close up of a snake, and it was coming closer and closer to the screen. Inuyasha immediately jumped up.

"Take cover Kagome!"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"What? You want me to hide from.... The TV?"

Inuyasha jumped over the table and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul-"

"SIT BOY!"

"Argh!!"

Miroku jumped up and began to attack the TV himself, but Kagome jumped on his back.

"NO! It's just a TV!! It can't hurt you!" Kagome yelled, trying to get Miroku to calm down. He stumbled backwards and dropped her on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a television! It's a bunch of people or pictures that people put in a box so you can watch it. It's very, very addictive!" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha slowly got up, turning around and glaring at Kagome.

"You could have just jumped on my back," he growled.

Kagome smiled.

"Sorry!"

"Umm, Inuyasha..."

"Grrr, what is it now?"

"Do you mind if I bunk with you tonight??" she asked shyly.

"What?"

"We're kind of limited on space and... I heard there was going to be a BIG thunderstorm tonight.. So.. can I?"

Inuyasha would have quickly said yes, but Miroku was in the room. He looked over at Miroku who glared right back at him.

"Didn't I tell you that your suppose to treat Kagome with love? If she wishes to sleep with you, than you should quickly oblige!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"O... Kay..."

"Well Miroku, why don't you ask Sango if you can sleep with her than?" Kagome asked slyly.

Miroku blushed.

"What do you mean?! Lady Sango and I are not lovers!"

"Ya, I guess not. But you sure did get jealous when that lord asked her to marry him," Kagome pointed out.

"Uhhh...."

"And I noticed that you haven't hit on a girl or asked her to bare your child since we defeated Naraku."

"Well.... That's only because..."

"_And_ not to mention that I noticed a certain someone with their arms around Sango when I woke up today."

"I.... I...."

"That settles it! If I bunk with Inuyasha tonight, than you have to bunk with Sango!"

Miroku sighed in defeat, while Inuyasha just sat there in-between the two with his hand over Kagome's.

"Fine than..."

"YES!"


	5. The Thunderstorm

YAY!! Some of my friends are reading my story too!! So happy!! Thank you everybody for reviewing!! Not much to say, so here's chapter fiveish!!

Chapter5

The Thunder Storm

Kagome and her friends sat in the dinning area of the hotel. It was empty, probably because most of the people who were at the hotel were either out having dinner or had already eaten theirs. They had pulled two tables together so that there was enough room for all nine of them. Shippo of course, had sat in a high chair. Most kids would have complained and whined about it, but Shippo found it rather interesting to sit in a chair made especially for people his size.

Inuyasha sat on the end of the table, next to Kagome, who was sitting next to Shippo, who was sitting next to Hojo. On the other side of the table, Miroku was sitting on the end. On his left was Sango and to the left of her was Kohaku. Ayume and Yuki sat on the other side of him.

Inuyasha slid his hand under the table and grabbed Kagome's, blushing slightly.

"This pizza is really good," he murmured. "Thanks."

Kagome smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek, making his blush deepen. She didn't worry about it though. Everyone was so busy laughing, eating and talking, they didn't even notice Kagome. Inuyasha, wanting to show her how much he loved her, leaned over and kissed her cheek, making it turn a rosy pink.

"Kagome!!" Shippo squealed.

Kagome's blush faded and she turned to see Shippo sitting there, staring up at her with pizza sauce all around his mouth.

"This is so good! How come you never bring this back with you?" he asked.

"I, never really thought about it. I guess I will next time, okay?"

"Yay!"

Inuyasha smiled. For once, Shippo had done something good. Now Inuyasha knew Kagome was coming back to his time. She had answered the question that had been bothering him. Now... now he could relax with Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked over at him and smiled.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at each other, Hojo was talking with Sango and Miroku.

"Are you two a couple?" he asked curiously.

They both blushed.

"Ah, of course not!" he yelled, waving his hands in front of him.

Sango began to agree with Miroku, but paused. She glared at him.

"And what's wrong with us being a couple?! You think you're too good for me?!" she growled.

"Of course not!" he yelled in defense.

"So.... You two **_are_** a couple?" Hojo asked again.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Of course not!" they yelled in unison.

While the three of them were arguing, Kohaku just quietly sat there. He let out a small sigh. Kagome noticed him, and took her eyes off of Inuyasha for a moment. She reached over the table and put her hand over his trembling one.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a low whisper.

Kohaku flinched, but than grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine... I just haven't been around this many people in a while," he whispered.

Kagome nodded. "I understand. But if there's any thing you need or want, you know me, or Sango or Inuyasha or Miroku are here, ok?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

Yuki and Ayume, who were surprisingly being the quietest, sat on the end of the table, whispering to one another.

"Can you believe that's her two timing boyfriend?!" Ayume asked in a low whisper.

"I know what you mean! He hasn't done anything to appear to be jealous or rude. I think Kagome was over reacting, and plus he's totally hot!" Yuki hissed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched under the red and white trucker hat.

Two timing? Jealous? Rude?! Had Kagome told them all of that about him? He growled lightly so that no one could hear it except for himself. He looked up at the two girls who were gossiping about him to see that they were looking right back at him. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

"Do you think he heard us?" Ayume whispered.

"He'd have to be able to hear like a.... like a.... like a dog to hear us!" Yuki whispered back.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again, and he growled.

'Why that little....'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the two stupid little girls and grab another slice of pizza. He reached forward to grab one to find his hand land on top of... He turned his head slightly and saw Shippo, halfway on the table trying to grab the last slice of sausage pizza. There were two other slices of pizza, but they were plain cheese.

"Let go," he said between gritted teeth.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him

_BANG!_

Inuyasha clobbered Shippo over the head, leaving a large bump over his head. Shippo began to whine and cry, while Kagome just glared at Inuyasha.

"You're lucky everybody's here or I would say the 'S' word," she hissed.

Inuyasha smiled, placing his hand on Kagome's leg.

"I guess I'll be allowed to do more things I'm not suppose to than," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. Inuyasha turned around and looked at everyone.

"So, you all ready to go up to the rooms?" he asked.

Kagome sat in her seat, blushing deeply. Shippo jumped up on her shoulder.

"I'm ready! Boy, I'm stuffed!"

Kohaku stood up with a small smudge of pizza sauce on his cheek. Sango smiled at him and wiped it off with her napkin. Kohaku smiled and grabbed his hand lightly and began to walk upstairs, followed by Miroku and Hojo. Ayume and Yuki quickly got up, giggling and whispering to one another, running behind Hojo. Kagome stuck her hands out as Shippo slid down her arm. He yawned lightly.

"Thanks Kagome," he whispered. Than he rolled over in her arms and fell asleep.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall to the elevator, hand in hand. It had taken them a while to clean up their mess in the dinning area, but it was over now and they were on their way up to their rooms. It was around nine-thirty and Kagome was exhausted. She was going to sleep in a _real_ bed! Not on the hard floor of a hut, or the dirt on the ground. A bed! She couldn't wait!

They reached the elevator and silently went in. As the elevator began to move upward, Inuyasha almost fell. Kagome giggled. He looked over at her.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

He quickly turned around and pinned her to the side of the elevator wall.

"Now who's laughing?" he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, Shippo. You're away," Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha quickly jumped back, blushing deeply. The elevator stopped and there was a loud _'BING!'_ Kagome walked to the door, turned around and winked at him.

"Got ya."

She than walked out of the elevator and down the hall to their rooms. Inuyasha blinked.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled, running out of the elevator.

By the time Inuyasha reached Kagome, she was out of the hall and into his room. Hojo, Ayume and Yuki were crammed on the couch, Sango was sitting in a love seat with Kohaku on her lap and poor Miroku was sitting in a cushioned chair next to the kitchen. Just as Kagome began to walk into the living room, Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into his arms. It felt like she was being wrapped up in a cape as Inuyasha put his arms around her. She let out a light gasp as he leaned down and kissed her.

'Kagome.... We're not in my time any more.... I can show my affection for you without worrying about a demon trying to kidnap you or take you away from me,' he thought.

Kagome blushed deeply as Inuyasha released her. She took a step back and just gazed into his eyes.

Her blush quickly faded and she was nearly knocked onto her butt as Yuki Ayume and Hojo went running past her.

"I am so gonna kick your butt in this game Hojo!" Yuki screamed.

"No way, I've practicing!" Hojo yelled back.

"I play winner!" Ayume cried.

They all than ran out of the girls' room and into the boys.

"I guess they're going to play video games," Kagome said, wide eyed. She smiled.

'It's time to put my plan into action!' she thought happily.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. She turned around and stared at Miroku.

"Hm?"

Miroku got up walked over to the couch, sitting next to Kagome.

"Is there something you need Lady Kagome?" he asked.

"Now's your chance to ask Sango," she whispered. He blushed.

"Gee, now?"

She nodded. Miroku sighed, slowly rising from the couch.

"Lady Sango," he began.

She looked up at him.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked, standing up.

"Nothing.... May I speak with you in the kitchen?" he asked politely.

She nodded. "Is there a problem or something?"

"Umm, no just...." He walked into the kitchen and shut the wooden sliding door to it.

"Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked, scratching Kirara's ears lightly.

"Nope!" Kagome stood up, lightly stroking Shippo's head. "Nothing at all."

She walked into Miroku's room and lay Shippo on the bed, tucking him in under the sheets.

"Sleep well, little Shippo," she whispered. "Because we're going to have a big day tomorrow."

Kagome walked out, gently closing the door behind her.

As soon as she stepped out into the hall, Inuyasha was standing in front of her. She jumped back with a light yelp. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake up Shippo," he whispered against her lips. He puts his arms around her waist and just stared at her for a minute.

"Umm, excuse me."

Inuyasha immediately jumped back, turning two shades of red.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I'm ready to go to bed. I was just wondering, which room do I sleep in since those other people are in our room?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Do you mind sleeping with Shippo tonight?" she asked kindly.

He had very much wanted to sleep with his sister, but Kagome... he liked her... So he decided to sleep in the room with Shippo after all.

"Okay."

He walked between the two of them and into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I feel bad for not letting him sleep with his sister," Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He'll get over it."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Inuyasha!"

He smirked.

"Let me show you my room," he said mischievously.

"But I already know what it looks like."

He rolled his eyes again and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his room. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"Now I have you all to myself," he said, grinning at her.

Kagome smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh no, whatever shall I do?"

He took a step forward and tried to tackle her into the bed, but she sidestepped and he ended up hitting his head on a pillow. Kagome giggled and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling out the remote to the small screen that was attached to the wall. She hit the on button, and Inuyasha jumped.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The TV."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm sick of that 'TV' thing."

Kagome turned around and crawled to the head of the bed, lying down next to Inuyasha. (AN: By the way, I don't write lemons!! No request please!! Lol) Inuyasha smiled warmly and turned on his side, facing Kagome. He put one arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Kagome giggled lightly and began to rub one of his ears. He stopped nuzzling her neck and went into a daze.

"Hey. Why'd you stop? That tickles."

"That feels good," he mumbled. Kagome smiled and turned to face the television. He put his hand over her hand, which was over the remote and hit the off button.

"Hey..."

"Kagome, I want to spend my time here with you, not the 'TV'."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, making him moan lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, snuggling with him. Just as he was settling down, she sat up slightly and licked his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Goodnight," she giggled. She than lay her head under his chin.

He blushed, slid down on the bed so they were face to face and licked her cheek.

"Goodnight Kagome," he whispered.

It began to rain outside, and Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he heard the water patter against the window.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

I

N

U

OOOO! Fluff!! Yay! I have three basketball games tomorrow for our jamboree! I just wanted to update this chap before I went to bed. I didn't want you guys thinking I got lazy on ya, lol. I'll update.... Probably over the weekend. Friday we have a dance, which all girl basketball players must attend. And than I'm going to another county to see my brother play his last high school football game. : Tear: Well, I love ya! Review!!!!!!! Please.


	6. A Familiar Friend

Okay, thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter six! Note: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter6

A Familiar Friend

Kagome's eyes shot open as a loud roar of thunder echoed through the night air. She quickly sat up in, looking around the room nervously. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha peacefully sleeping there. She smiled warmly, happy that he was there with her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, brushing his bangs back. She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly, causing him to stir.

He looked up at her.

"Hey..." he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Kagome cried out and jumped under the covers as a large crack of lightning went through the air and the thunder boomed loudly. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Heh, so you're afraid of lightning and thunder huh?"

He pulled the covers over his head and looked at the trembling form of Kagome. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so that his body was pressed against his.

"Don't be scared," he whispered against her lips. "I'm here with you."

Her face turned red, but she didn't pull away from him. She just stared into his eyes. She closed the gap between their lips, moaning lightly as he kissed her back. He began to lick her lips, which made Kagome gasp.

"Sorry," he whispered, pulling away from her.

"It's ok... I- I liked it," she stuttered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, rubbing his ear lightly. He frowned.

"Not again."

"But I thought you liked it," she giggled.

"I do... I just..." He shrugged. "I don't know."

Kagome smiled.

"We should get back to sleep. We're going to have so much fun," she squealed.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay."

"But first, I have to close the blinds."

Kagome got up and walked over to the window while Inuyasha just lay there and watched her. She began to close the blinds, but froze as a look of terror played across her face. There was a bolt of lightning, and for one moment, Kagome thought she saw two blue eyes right in front of her. There was another bolt of lightning and the pair of eyes disappeared. Her eyes began to shake and she whimpered in fear as the night at Tarantula's castle replayed in her head.

'Koga,' she thought. A tear streamed down her face and her hand began to tremble. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome!"

He jumped out of the bed and caught her just as she collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong?!"

Kagome frowned. "I killed him.... I killed Koga and now his spirit is back to haunt me."

Inuyasha held her in his arms. "No Kagome. It's over... He's... He's gone... It's over now. Don't be sad, please..."

He held her until her sobs became small sniffles and she finally fell asleep. When she finally did, he lay her in the bed, tucking her in. He walked over to the window, which was in the corner of the room and looked down out of it.

'I won't let him or anyone else bother you... Especially not here...'

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Miroku lay in his bed, wide-awake. The clock on top of the dresser in her room read 3:10 AM. He rolled over and sighed.

Flashback

Miroku was standing in front of Sango in the kitchen earlier that day.

"Sango..."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, taking a step closer to him. "What wrong Miroku?"

"Nothing it's just..."

"Yes?"

"Would you... Would you bed with me tonight?"

"What?" Sango growled between gritted teeth. She sweat dropped. "Miroku! How dare you?! I thought you were a changed man! What a perv!"

"Sango! I was just asking! Get your mind out of the gutter! And besides, the only reason I asked was because Lady Kagome said she would bed with Inuyasha if I did with you!"

Sango balled her hand into a fist.

"Get MY mind out of the gutter?! You're the one who's always groping people and asking them to bare your child! And you tell me to get my head out of the gutter!? I don't believe this!" she yelled.

"You have no idea what my life has been like," he said between gritted teeth. "I was only the tender age of eight when my dad was sucked up by his wind tunnel. I don't even know who my mother _is_. I had to try my best to keep the generations going. I didn't even know if I was going to live to see the next day. But than I met Kagome and Inuyasha. They led me to believe that we could and we would defeat Naraku, and that's exactly what we did. And now I have no reason to grope or ask women to bare my child. And the one woman who I actually lov-"

He paused.

"Never mind."

He than walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

End Flashback

Now Miroku was lying wide-awake in his bed, feeling slightly bad for yelling at Sango. There was a loud roar of thunder and his door opened. He slowly leaned over and stuck his hand under the bed, grabbing his staff.

"Miroku," came a soft voice that belonged to Sango. Miroku relaxed and let go of his staff sitting up with a sigh.

"Hello Sango."

She nodded and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"I just wanted to.... Apologize. I had no right to yell at you earlier. You were right. I _don't_ know what your life has been like, and I shouldn't have judged you. I'm sorry..."

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said calmly.

"No, you didn't yell at me, not once. You might have raised your voice a bit, but you never yelled at me," she whispered.

"Anyways," she continued. "I was just wondering of I... if I could take you up on your offer."

She smiled lightly and held up a pillow.

"I'm sleeping on the couch and it's kind of... scary..."

Miroku smiled, scooting over.

"These beds in Kagome's time are much more comfortable than the ones in our time. It would be a shame for you not to be able to sleep in one," he said. He pat the open space next to him and smiled warmly.

Sango blushed. She shyly walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. She sighed as she pulled the covers over her body. Now she was comfortable. Miroku was right. These beds _were_ comfortable! Much more comfortable than those 'couches.' She let out a light gasp as she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Miroku," she whispered.

Sango turned around and her blush deepened as she came face to face with Miroku. They were just an inch apart and she could feel his cold breath against her lips.

Her eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. Sango lay there frozen for a moment and than slid under the covers. She frowned.

'What a coward Miroku must think I am,' she thought.

She jumped slightly as Miroku slid under the covers with her.

"Don't be shy," he laughed.

Sango looked down and blushed.

"Are you scared to be in a relationship?" he asked puzzled.

"I am not!" she yelled in defense. She blushed again and looked down.

"I'm just..."

Miroku smiled.

"I understand," he whispered.

Sango shook her head.

"It's not you Miroku! It's just that... just that..."

He pulled the covers off of their head and smiled at her.

"I said I understand Lady Sango. Now, get some rest."

She nodded.

"Thank you for understanding."

He smiled.

"No problem."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

A dark figure stood in front of the glass sliding door in the living room of the hotel room. The figure was soaked with water and mud. His clothes were torn and tattered and his hair was worn down, not in it's usual style of a high ponytail. His hair was plastered to his skin and he had cuts all over his feet. His blue eyes glow in the night. He peered inside of the glass door and smiled. He could have easily broken the glass and entered the room, but he didn't want anyone to wake up. He pushed his pointer finger against the glass and made a small, un-noticeable circle in the glass.

"Heh," he muttered as he slipped his arm into the hole, quickly unlocking the door. He slid the door open and stepped in, quickly closing it behind him. He put the glass back in it its place carefully, making sure it didn't fall. He looked down at his feet, disgusted at how dirty his feet were. He looked around and than jumped to the entrance to the kitchen, walking in silently. He looked around until he found a brown towel hanging on the oven. He pulled it off and quickly wiped off his feet. He turned and jumps back to the exact spot he had been moments before.

He quickly dried the rest of his body with the towel and with the dirtier side of it, set it on the ground. No one would ever know he was there. He sniffed the air intently. His scent wasn't too thick, so he figured the dog Inuyasha, wouldn't notice he was there. Besides, Kagome's scent was quickly over coming his. He sighed.

"Kagome..." he whispered. He turned around and quickly opened the door again; making sure the glass didn't fall, he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the glass door and smiled; now knowing he had twenty-four hour access to the room. The figure jumped on the edge of the railing, gripping the sides tightly before he jumped off of the four-story patio.

The figure would be known as Koga.


	7. Our First Vacation Day

Yay! Thank you for reviewing! More more! I want more reviews! LOL! Here's chapter seven!!

Chapter7

Our First Vacation Day

Shippo was the first to awake that morning. He was used to waking up early and got up at around 7 AM. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Kohaku and than jumped out of bed walking over to the door. He jumped up and turned the handle, dropping down to the ground and walking out of the room. It was such a hassle to be his size sometimes.

Shippo sniffed the air intently, closing his eyes and licking his lips, as he smelt the most heavenly smell he head ever smelled in his life. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of the large square table, his eyes going wide. In front of him was a large plate of scrambled eggs. Next to that was a plate of sausages and bacon. Close to the bacon was a platter of toast and hot rolls with a jar of jelly and a stick of butter next to it.

"Food!" Shippo squealed.

He jumped up and dived for the bacon, but was met by a large pan.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said. "You have to wait until everyone else is ready."

Shippo frowned and his eyes became even larger, his eyes beginning to water.

"Please Kagome," he begged. "Just a little morsel."

She smiled. "Fine than. Just a little morsel. Let me show you how I make a sandwich."

Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and spread jelly on it. She than put eggs on it and a piece of broken bacon.

"Now taste," she said sweetly, handing him the sandwich. (AN: I am telling you, my dad always cooks this for breakfast, and they are the best!)

Shippo took a small bite and than gobbled the whole thing down.

"Kagome, Kagome! That was delicious!" he chanted.

"Well you can have more later. If they take too long to wake up, than you and me can have it for ourselves."

Shippo smiled.

"Yes!"

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Inuyasha sat on one of the love seats with Kagome on his lap, his arms coiled around her waist. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap with a wide grin and a satisfied look on his face. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku sat on the couch while Yuki, Ayume, and Hojo sat in the two remaining seats.

"That breakfast was delectable!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Kagome," Sango said.

"But I didn't cook it. It's called room service. You call them on the phone and they bring you food," she explained.

"Heh, I'm getting used to this," Inuyasha said slyly, leaning back in the chair with Kagome.

"Yeah, we had our own little breakfast," Yuki said, wiping off a few crumbs from the side of her mouth. "But we had cinnamon rolls too."

"We'll have to get that tomorrow," Kagome said smiling.

"So, what do you all suggest we do today?" Hojo asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Let's go shopping!" Yuki squealed.

"How about swimming!" Ayume said, who had made the swimming team the previous year.

"I want to go to the beach," Kagome said.

"I don't really mind where we go," Hojo said.

"Let's go to the beach," Miroku suggested.

'That's where those girls in the skimpy outfits are,' he thought with a smile.

"I don't really care where we go," Kohaku and Sango said in unison.

"Me neither," Hojo said.

"Why don't we split up then?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Inuyasha and I can go to the beach. And you three can go to wherever you want," she suggested.

Yuki and Ayume gave her blank stares.

"Might I add we planned this trip just the four of us. Ayume, Hojo, me AND you!" Yuki shouted.

"And might I also add, that so far you haven't spent _any_ time with us," Ayume whined.

Kagome sighed. "You're right... And I'm really; really sorry it's just that... All of my friends are from...."

Everyone looked at her, nervousness appearing on their faces.

"They're from an old part of Japan where they don't believe in electricity or anything like that. And they don't know anything about the city. That's why I find it important for me to go everywhere with them!" Kagome lied.

Inuyasha sighed and everyone else did an anime fall.

"Why didn't you just tell us Kagome?"

"Yeah! How could you? We thought you were trying to ignore us at first," Ayume said softly.

"Yeah, well.... I'm really sorry. I promise that the four-"

Inuyasha nudged Kagome lightly in the back, growling slightly.

"**_Five_** of us can all hang out together tomorrow, sound okay?" she said sweetly.

They all smiled and nodded.

'Kagome... I've known you forever and I know when you lie. Whatever the real reason is.... I'm sure it's a good one,' Ayume thought.

She smiled and than walked out of the room, pulling Hojo and Yuki behind her.

"Well, she's quite understanding," Sango said.

"Yep. She's one of my best friends!" Kagome said loudly.

She smiled and stood up, stretching.

"Well, let's go!"

They all stood up and followed her to the door. All except for Inuyasha. He froze, his eyes flickered a red color.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "Are you okay?"

He smiled and looked over at her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, never mind. Let's just go."

Inuyasha followed the rest of them to the door, glancing over his shoulder at the glass sliding door.

'I know I smelt that mutt but.... I guess not...'

He than walked outside, closing the door behind him.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

"Kagome.... Are you sure you're allowed to wear garments like these in public?" Sango asked nervously.

"It's totally legal! Don't worry Sango, all women wear outfits like these when they go swimming!" Kagome laughed.

Sango around the small dressing room they were in and than at Kagome.

"Fine than... I'll go out in public, you win."

Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all stood crammed together in the small tent/dressing room.

"So... We _are_ supposed to be wearing these in front of everyone?" Kohaku asked with a slight blush.

"I guess.... That's what Kagome said," Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Shippo said, jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed.

"The problem is," Inuyasha growled, "that we'll be seen by a bunch of people."

Miroku shrugged. "I'll get over it."

He than walked out of the small dressing room on the beach with his navy blue swimming trunks, followed by Shippo with his being powder blue.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kohaku said.

Inuyasha smiled down at him. "Let's go."

The two of them walked out and looked around for their friends.

"Kagome... Where are you?" he mumbled to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha smiled and turned around.

"Kagome! Kagome... Kagome!"

Kagome smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha. You like my bathing suit?"

He looked at her and immediately wrapped his arms around her body, covering her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome giggled.

"You're half naked! Where are your clothes?!"

Kagome took a step away from him, Inuyasha looking her over again. She was wearing a two-piece bathing suit, the top part revealing her cleavage and the bottom part revealing her legs, not to mention a little of her back side.

"These are what girls in my time wear when they go swimming. If you think this is revealing, you should see some of the other girls in my time. Man, hoooouchies!"

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah," he whispered, a large blush spreading across his face.

"Thanks. I like yours too," she said, pointing to his red swimming trunks. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah..."

She grabbed his hand and led him out into the water.

Meanwhile, Sango, who had no intention on anyone seeing her in this ridiculous outfit, lay on her towel with Kagome's covering her.

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted, running over to her.

"Little brother!" she called, hugging him tightly as he slid next to her.

"Do I _have_ to wear this outfit?" he whined. She smiled at him.

"Yes, just to make Kagome happy, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll wear it."

"Lovely day isn't it?" Miroku said, sitting down next to Sango with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, where's Kagome?"

Miroku looked ahead of them, past all of the other people on the beach and straight at Kagome and Inuyasha, hugging and playing with each other in the water.

"I see..."

"Hey, what's that?" Shippo asked, pointing up to the strange circular figure that was headed toward them.

"That's the sun- Wait... Watch out Miroku!" Sango yelled, rolling away from him.

The object landed lightly on Miroku's head.

"What the..."

"Sorry about that!" came a soft voice from beside him.

A young girl who looked no more then sixteen hovered over him, wearing a yellow bikini with long brown hair that slid over her shoulder and tickled Miroku's nose.

"My friends and I were just playing volleyball. Didn't mean to hit you. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" Miroku said, shooting up.

"Can we have our ball back?" she asked politely.

He blushed. "Oh sorry. Here you go."

He handed her her ball and she turned around, running off toward her friends again. She paused and turned around, staring at him.

"You want to play?"

"Yes! Well, I don't really know how," he admitted.

She smiled. "It's ok. I'll teach you. If it's ok with your girlfriend that is."

Sango paused.

'Girlfriend?'

The girl known as Kiki, looked over Miroku's shoulder at Sango. "You're welcome to join to. If both of you join, than it won't be uneven."

Shippo cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Oh sorry little guy," Kiki giggled, bending down and rubbing his head. "Didn't notice ya there. You can play too."

"Umm...."

Kiki looked over at Kohaku who was standing next to Sango.

"Wow, there's a lot of you aren't there? Hey, you can play too! So, how bout it? You guys want to play with us?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Fine."

Kiki ran off toward the volleyball net again, followed by Shippo and Kohaku.

"Come on Sango."

Miroku turned around and for the first time he noticed Sango's bathing suit. It was a two-piece like Kagome's, but it was pink and it tied at the top and at the sides of the bottom piece.

"What? Why are you gawking at me?" Sango asked nervously.

"Oh sorry. It's just... I like what you're wearing."

She blushed, forgetting all about her outfit.

"Thank you..."

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Welcome."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Kagome splashed out of the deep water and into the shallow ends closer to shore.

"Got ya!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hehe, no I got you!" Kagome giggled. She turned around and placed her hands on Inuyasha's waist, kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, holding her tightly.

"Looks like you did get me," he said softly as they pulled away from one another.

"Yep." She looked at him for a moment more and than walked backwards toward the shore. "And now you're it."

She winked at him and than turned around, running off onto the shore. Inuyasha's eyes followed her body until she started blending in with everyone else.

"Here I come!"

He smiled and jumped out of the water, bounding off toward her.

Kagome sat behind a large rock, breathing heavily as the suns rays beat down hard upon her.

'He'll probably find me soon, but I'll be ready,' she thought with a smile. A shadow hovered over her and she gulped. 'Darn it! He found me sooner than I thought he would. He's no fun.'

She stood up and sighed.

"Inuyasha," she said, her back to him. "You take the fun out of everything."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. He slowly began to kiss her neck, his claws pressing into her sides a little.

"Hey.... That... hurts..." Kagome whispered.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered. His grip tightened around her waist and she winced.

"Inuyasha... Stop!"

He pressed his lips harder against her neck, the tips of his fangs brushing against her skin.

"Sit!"

Kagome stood there, waiting to hear a large plopping sound and feel the release of his tight grip around her waist, but it never came. She gasped lightly and spun around.

"Koga!"

Koga stood before her, his hair worn down, blowing in the cool summer wind. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with some black swimming trunks. He smiled and pulled her against him.

"I missed you too my Kagome."

He than quickly put his claws up to her throat, pushing them lightly into her throat. Two small droplets of blood fell from her throat and onto the sand. Her eyes fluttered and than closed. She fell forward over his shoulder and he smiled.

"If I can't have you, no one will."

Ack! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was nice and long and I hope you weren't too lazy to read it. Well, I'll update soon. Hope you review. Bye bye!


	8. Ice Cream

Chapter 8

Ice Cream

"I got it!" Sango shouted, running forward to hit the volleyball.

She hit the ball with the tips of her fingers, throwing it up into the air. Kiki jumped up and spiked it, sending it flying on the other side of the net. The other team, which was Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo weren't quick enough, and it hit the sand.

"Yes! We won!" Kiki cheered.

"Nice job!" Sango laughed.

They ran up to each other and giggled giddily, jumping up and down. Miroku tilted his head and gawked at him.

"Ooo..."

"Hey, I got to catch up with my friends. They're going to the ice cream parlor. Hey, you wanna go?" Kiki asked Sango.

"Uh well, I don't want to impose."

She waved her hands in the air.

"You're not imposing at all! I would invite you're boyfriend and other two friends, but there's like, no room at all," she explained.

"Um, okay. I have to tell my friends. I'll be right there."

Sango ran under the volleyball net and over to Miroku and the others while Kiki ran over to her friends.

"So you're going with her?" Kohaku asked disappointedly.

"Yeah. Sorry Kohaku, but I'll be back soon. We're going to an... ice and cream palor or something like that."

"Why would someone want ice and cream?" Shippo asked confused.

Sango shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay," Kohaku sighed.

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"See ya."

She waved to Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku and took off running toward Kiki, who was standing next to her friend's red convertible.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

"Got ya!"

Inuyasha jumped over the large rock where Kagome's scent was very strong.

"Hey!"

He fell forward on his face as he saw nothing but more sand on the ground. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Feh, I could have sworn she was here."

He paused as he smelt something else. He sniffed the air intently to make sure he was right.

"Is that... blood?"

He stood up and looked at the ground. Sure enough, two small dark red spots were on the ground. He crouched down and sniffed it.

"That's Kagome's blood."

He growled and sniffed around some more. Inuyasha's eyes turned red for an instant as he smelt someone else scent as well. He growled deep in his throat.

"Koga!"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as the roar of the ocean waves went through her ears. She groaned and looked around slowly. She was in a small cave and she could see the ocean from her spot against the wall. The ocean waves roared loudly as they pounded against the cave walls.

"Where... Where am I?"

She froze and let out a small gasp, as she remembered what had happened earlier.

Flashback

Kagome stood there, waiting to hear a large plopping sound and feel the release of his tight grip around her waist, but it never came. She gasped lightly and spun around.

"Koga!"

Koga stood before her, his hair worn down, blowing in the cool summer wind. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with some black swimming trunks. He smiled and pulled her against him.

"I missed you too my Kagome."

End Flashback

Kagome shook her head wildly.

'I got to get out of here!' she thought.

She looked over her shoulder where her arms were tied behind her back and down at her legs, which were tied tightly together with some strong rope. We whimpered lightly, hanging her head.

"I deserve this," she whispered. "Koga loved me and I tried to kill him..."

"Yeah, I did love you."

Her head shot up and she gasped lightly as she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Koga, hatred in his eyes. He crouched down in front of her and just stared at him. She trembled and turned her head, not able to look him in the eyes.

"I did what I had to do Koga!" she yelled, choking slightly as tears streamed down her face.

He glared at her.

"Feh, this is pathetic! You can't even look me in the eyes anymore," he growled.

She turned her head and glared at him.

"Koga I-"

Kagome's eyes widened as Koga leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She just sat there as he kissed her lips, her arms and legs bound. He smiled and pulled away from her.

"You taste like cherry's," he said softly.

Her face turned red with embarrassment and fury. First, he kidnapped her and brought her to this weird cave. Then he kissed her. What was his problem?! She glared at him.

"Why you! You kidnap me and then kiss me! What's wrong with you?! How did you get here anyway?! And where did you get those clothes?!" she screamed. Her eyes than softened and she smiled as tears swelled up in her eyes again.

"I... I thought you were dead Koga," she whispered.

He sighed and stood up, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well, that's what you thought. No human can kill me, especially not my woman," he added with a sly grin. "I followed your scent to this stupid well and I jumped in. All of a sudden I was covered in darkness. At first, I thought I was dead. But than, I jumped to the top of the well to find that I was in this strange place.

"I walked out of the hut that was around the well and I saw this huge castle. I walked in, thinking you were in there, and this woman met me. She started saying stuff like, 'You must be Kagome's friend,' and than she gave me these weird clothes and brought me here. I was confused, but than I saw you."

Koga balled his hand into a fist and growled slightly.

"I saw you... with that dog, Inuyasha. It made my blood broil with anger to know that you had just gone on with your life after trying to kill me. I almost couldn't control it but I stayed calm. I knew I would have you soon."

He looked down at her and smirked.

"And now I do."

Kagome just sat there, glaring at him. "Inuyasha will be here! And you'll be sorry!"

"I don't think so," he chuckled.

"I do."

Kagome and Koga looked over at the entrance of the cave to see Inuyasha standing there with his Tetsuiga lying on his shoulder, the sun slowly setting behind him.

"Inuyasha!"

"If you think you can take Kagome away from me, you must be mistaken. I thought you'd get the hint when she tried to kill you but I guess you're dumber than you look."

Koga growled deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill you this time dog turd, and there's no way Kagome can help you this time."

"Don't worry I don't need her help."

Inuyasha held his sword out in front of him and looked nervously at Kagome.

'If I use my Wind Scar, I might hurt Kagome.'

"Let me give you a lesson on how to fight!" Koga yelled, jumping into the air with his fist high in the air. "Pay attention!"

He brought his fist around his shoulder in an attempt to hit Inuyasha square in the face, but Inuyasha stepped back and Koga ended up hitting the ground.

'Damn it he's fast, even without the jewel shards!'

Koga brought his leg around, kicking Inuyasha in his jaw. He went flying back into the cave wall with a yell.

_Pulse._

"You're pathetic!"

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"If you think that you can take the person I love the most away from me, you're mistaken," he said in a deep voice.

Koga tilted his head. 'Did his voice just change?'

Inuyasha quickly jumped up and slashed at Koga's face, yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Koga jumped back a second too late and a large scratch appeared over his face.

"Damn you!"

Koga swung quickly at Inuyasha again. He smiled and leaned back, letting Koga's fist wiz past his face as his hand touched the ground. He quickly brought it back around and struck Koga in the face, causing blood to come from his mouth.

'Inuyasha...'

Koga went flying back into the cave wall, whimpering lightly. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to him, grabbing him by the throat and picking him up.

"If you _ever_ make Kagome spill blood again, I _will_ kill you. But than again, you might not have another chance."

Koga opened one eye and looked at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were red and he had four purple stripes across his face.

"What.... Are you?" he mumbled.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Inuyasha raised his hand high in the air, planning on finishing him off.

"Goodbye!"

"SIT!"

"Gah!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud plopping noise, releasing Koga. He took a woozy step back and leaned against the wall, cupping his face in his hand.Kagome's eyes turned blue for an instant and the roped around her legs and arms slipped right off. She gasped.

'Did I do that?' She shook the thought from her head and ran over to Koga. She placed her hand over his and gently pulled it away from his face.

"Koga... are you okay?"

"I'll be fine..."

There was a pause, and than he smiled at her.

"It looks like you still care."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I'll always care about you Koga... you're my friend."

He smiled for a moment and stood up.

"Yeah, whatever." He glanced at her and than ran out of the cave.

'Thank you.... My Kagome...'

Inuyasha, who was still eating dirt, balled his hand into a fist and than sat up on his knees.

"Why did you do that?!" he yelled. "I could have finished him off!"

Kagome smiled slightly as she saw his beautiful golden eyes again.

"Don't kid yourself. You could have got up before I even came over here. Looks like you care about Koga too."

He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yeah right!"

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. He growled and pushed him away.

"He kissed you..." he growled. "I can smell it."

"Uh.." Kagome laid her hands on her lap and frowned.

"Whatever. I better not see him around anymore, or I really _will_ kill him."

She nodded.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"I love you."

He blushed.

"I love you too."

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Sango jumped out of the red convertible, which belonged to Kiki along with two other people.

"Wow! Ice cream is delicious!" Sango cheered. "Thanks Kiki!"

"Heh, don't thank me, thank Taric, he's the one who bought it."

Sango turned and looked at Taric, blushing deeply. She bowed.

"Thanks for the ice cream."

He smiled. "No problem. And you don't have to be so polite."

"Oh, sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled. "Sorry... I mean, uh..."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it Sango. You're a cool person."

"Thanks."

Kiki and her other friend Vlad just stared at the two of them.

'Future couple?' Kiki thought. 'Most defiantly.'

Taric was a very charming young man. He was seventeen and had short brown hair. He had light brown eyes and a nice smile.

"You're ice cream's melting," Taric said.

"Oh!" Sango licked her hand as vanilla trickled down her fingers. Taric laughed quietly. She glanced up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, hey are you going to the hotel party tomorrow?"

"Hotel... party?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"They have one every year!" Kiki said cheerfully. "I'm going with Vlad!"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Yeah. So, are you going?" Taric repeated.

"I just found out about it... I don't think I'll be attending."

"Do you have other plans or something?" Taric asked.

"No, it's just that... If I do go, I won't have anyone to go with, that's all."

Taric smirked. "Oh I see. I don't have anyone to go with either. You wanna go with me?"

She blushed.

"Um, okay."

He smiled as the moon suddenly rose. "I'll find out what hotel room you're in and I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Kiki and looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we better go," Vlad said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Sango, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

Vlad and Kiki jumped in the car while Taric stood in front of Sango. He took a step forward and hugged her.

"I'll see you later okay."

Sango slowly nodded as her face became redder than a tomato.

"Okay."

He winked at her, and in an attempt to look cool, he jumped into the car instead of opening the door and fell back in the seat. Sango giggled slightly. He quickly sat up and smiled her.

"Bye Sango."

"Bye Taric...."

Sango stood there and watched them pull out of the parking lot and out into the main road. She watched the little red car until it was nothing but a small dot.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango quickly spun on her heels to see Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo behind her.

"Oh hey."

"Welcome back lady Sango," Miroku said.

Sango smiled warmly.

"Want some ice cream?"


End file.
